The present invention relates to an interpreter linkage system.
A prior art interpreter sequentially interprets a plurality of statements constituting a source program written in a programming language such as BASIC language in order to sequentially execute them. However, the prior art interpreter is not provided with a function for arbitrarily adding new statements to a original set of statements. The prior art interpreter is, for instance, available from NEC Corporation under the trade name N.sub.88 -BASIC interpreter.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a novel interpreter linkage system free from the above-mentioned disadvantage of the prior art interpreter.